


My Sun My Moon My Truth

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, Theo is the best, and i love them, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: Theo gives Liam the best Valentine's day ever.





	My Sun My Moon My Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimeisnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimeisnow/gifts).



> This is my contribution for the Official Thiam Library's Valentine exchange!! 
> 
> Hanna, I'm sorry it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy!!! :)

It was near dawn when Theo woke, the room was a peculiar shade of gray as the last bit of night was soon to come to an end. He loved waking up this way, the comfort of the man he loved pressed up against him and the heavy memory of the night before still fogging up the room. Warm mornings like this, with his boyfriend’s hand slipped under his shirt and the promise of the sun to come gleaming in through the blinds made him feel alive. More so than he had ever felt before, more than when he was on a power high and seeking out a resurrected evil. Even more than when he took in that first gasp of air after being freed from his own personal hell. 

Liam stirred beside him, removing his hand from Theo and turning onto his other side. Theo wasn’t worried about his plans getting ruined. Even with his werewolf hearing, Liam slept like a rock most of the time so he knew he still had a couple of hours to get every thing ready. Leaning over Liam, he brushed his hair from his forehead and left a soft kiss in it’s place before he crept from the bed to make his way to the kitchen to get breakfast started. 

The plan was to serve Liam breakfast in bed and then spend the rest of the day together with everything centered around Liam. This was their fourth Valentine’s Day together and Theo wanted it to be extra special. The little velvet box hidden in his sock drawer had been taunting him ever since he finalized the payments on it a week ago. Tonight was the night he would ask Liam to be his forever and his nerves were damn near buzzing with excitement. 

Loving Liam came easy and it was the first real thing Theo let himself be selfish enough to have and enjoy, to hold onto tightly. Feelings for the Beta had first sprung up on him after he was released from hell. When he came back to reality and saw those beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. In that moment, Theo felt a connection to the boy and he knew that he would do anything to protect him. Even if it meant hiding his feelings behind his perfected mask. The beta had almost uncovered his secret a couple of times. The first time being when Theo found Liam cornering Gabe at the school, with Liam asking why Theo always wanted to save him and the second time at the hospital while they were inches apart in the elevator and lying about not dying for each other. 

Their slow build to a friendship is what officially earned him a spot at Liam’s side. Theo was surprised when Liam had outright told him that he trusted him, that he was more than just pack. Mason and Corey were his family and Theo was quick to earn a spot amongst them. 

Of course being in close proximity did help. Ever since that night at the hospital, after witnessing the toll it took on Theo to take a dying boy’s pain – someone who could have very well been Theo – Liam expressed to him that he shouldn’t be alone because of the dangers that could still be lurking and had asked him to join in with the rest of the pack until everyone was put back together. Following Liam home to the Geyer’s the next morning and ending up staying had been half of Jenna’s doing. That woman had the same puppy eyed look as her son. It wasn’t fair, wasn’t fair at all. When Theo got his own place a year later, Liam was the one to follow in return. 

Theo was just removing the pan of eggs from the stove when he heard the beta shuffling down the hall and was quick to meet him in in the doorway.

“What are you cooking? Do I smell bacon?” Liam asked, voice still thick with sleep. 

Theo took him by the shoulders and lead him back down the hall, “You are supposed to be in bed.” 

“Am I not allowed to have any bacon?” 

Theo huffed out a small laugh, “You can have bacon in bed like I planned.” He replied, pushing Liam back towards their bed. “Stay here.” 

Liam gave him a confused look, furrowing his eyebrows. Theo grinned at him and used his thumb to smooth the wrinkle from his forehead. 

“Five minutes, I promise.” 

Theo had left the room before Liam could say another word and got to work filling the plates with the breakfast he had prepared. He loaded the tray with the plates and drinks before he slowly made his way back to the bedroom. Liam had rested himself against the headboard, looking up from his phone when Theo had came into the room. Theo loved the way Liam’s face lit up at the sight of the tray in his hands. Theo carefully unfolded the legs of the tray and sat it in the middle of the bed before getting in on the other side. 

Liam’s eyes were glued to the plates, cheeks flushed as a small smile crept onto his face. “You didn’t have to do this.” 

“Of course I did, Liam. It’s Valentine’s Day.” Theo replied. 

Liam looked at him and tilted his head slightly, “Aren’t you the one who always says not to make a big deal out of things like this?” 

Theo gave a shrug, “No, I don’t think that’s me.”

“Uh huh,” Liam narrowed his eyes, “What did you do? Did you hit Ms. Johnson’s trashcans again?”

“That was one time, Liam.” Theo scoffed, “And I swear, she put them there on purpose.” 

“What does that little old woman have against you?” Liam grinned. 

“I have no idea, honest.” He shrugged, “Nothing happened, I just wanted you to have a good day. You have been working so hard lately, you deserve a break from everything.” 

“Hmm, okay. I believe you.” Liam smiled, “But only because this bacon smells so great and I’m hungry.” 

Theo laughed at the guy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Stubborn as always but the best person to have in your corner or right by your side in a fight. The more he thought about it, the more he knew for certain that it was true. Liam was his person and he wanted this forever. 

“I love you.” Theo said, softly.

Liam smiled into his cup of orange juice, “I love you, too.” He replied after setting the cup down. Theo loved how easy the admission flowed from the other man, how easy it flowed from the first time he said it, to every time he said it. There was never a skip in his heart, never a change in his chemosignals and Theo  had realized just how far gone he was for this man. 

*

The rest of their morning consisted of them lounging about on the couch and watching movies on the television until lunchtime came around. Theo didn’t have any plans set in stone until dinner so he decided to let Liam choose what they would do for lunch instead. 

Liam had suggested grabbing some calzones from the small pizzeria down the street and taking a walk in the park. Theo knew it had almost everything to do with it being a dog park that Liam had frequently visited. Of course, Theo wasn’t going to deny Liam’s wishes, so they got dressed and made their way down the street hand in hand. 

Once they finished their calzones, Liam perked up at the sight of the sign for the dog park and he wasted no time trying to pull Theo’s arm out of socket to get them there that much faster. Theo laughed at him, trying to get him to calm down, that the dog park was going to go anywhere. 

“I wish we could get a dog.” Liam sighed, watching two little pups play and roll in the grass. The look on his face was pure bliss. 

“I know,” Theo replied, “I’m sorry we’re not able to.” 

“We should move to a place that allows pets.” Liam said.

“Pets?” Theo smiled. “Just how many are you talking?” 

“You know what I mean.”

One of the small puppies ran up to them then and started sniffing around at Liam’s shoes. 

“Hey sweet girl.” Liam beamed, squatting down to play with the pup. Theo knew this one was Liam’s weaknesses, the small golden pup rolling onto her back, feet in the air as she waited for them to give their praise to her stomach with scratches.

“I think we could sneak one in. We’ll train it not to bark and it will listen to us a lot faster because we would be like alphas to it.” 

“You have it all figured out, huh?” 

The pup ran back to its owner, tail wagging and jumping through the grass. Theo would do anything to take that sad little frown from his boyfriend's face, but right now, a dog was out of the question. Their lease would be up in just under a year. They would be able to wait and find a place that allows pets.

Theo turned to find Liam watching him, “What is it?” he asked.

“Do you think a cat would be able to live with us? Because of the whole werewolf thing?” 

Theo smiled and pulled Liam closer, “I think we would be able to manage it. How many pets would you want to have?” 

“Just a cat for you and a dog for me. We would need a big back yard, though. That way I could run around with Remy.” 

“Remy?” 

“Don’t judge the name of my dog, Theo.” 

“My apologies.” He smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on Liam’s lips. 

The rest of their afternoon was spent out on the town and Theo driving them around the outskirts to take in the sights. They hadn’t explored much since they had been there, not really having the time after starting college, travelling back and forth to Beacon Hills, and working their hardest to make sure they were comfortable enough to be one their own in their own place. 

They had done quite well for themselves so far and Theo only hoped they would continue to grow together. To hold each other on the bad days, with the promise of everything getting better from one minute to the next. 

*

Dinner consisted of the two of them sitting across from each other at a small and fancy restaurant. They spent their time stealing glances and sharing small smiles. Theo had surprised Liam with the reservation, telling him that they needed to end their car journey early to go home and get ready. The restaurant was a perfect little Italian place that served wine with every dish. 

Liam’s happiness could damn near light up the whole room and Theo didn’t want it any other way. This is what he always wanted, Liam’s happiness. Liam’s smile. The radiant glow that hardly ever went away, no matter what the young man was going through. 

Theo lived for Liam’s touch, but he also lived for the warm eyes that watched him with such a burning desire that it sent shivers down his spine. Theo knew that look, knew he had only a short amount of time to get them out of there. Once Liam was ready to go, Theo quickly paid the bill and lead Liam out to the parking lot. Liam had taken it upon himself to get things heated, pushing Theo up against the truck and attacking him with heated kisses along his neck. 

As much as it had pained Theo to put them on hold, he knew better that to let anything escalate in a public parking lot. The pout on Liam’s lips did nothing to help with the situation but he shook it off and made the other man get in the passenger’s seat. 

The journey home was painfully slow, the scent of arousal omitting from both men and mixing together was thick and put Theo on edge. Neither one of them acted on their desires, forcing themselves to keep their hands off. 

Home was different, once inside they practically floored it. Not stopping or slowing down until their clothes were ripped from each other. Only hitting the brakes when both of them were left trembling and holding onto each other to keep themselves anchored down. Theo had given Liam a night he would surely remember, taking him apart little by little and then all at once.

“Come on.” Theo said, pulling Liam up beside him. “I’ll run the bath for you.”

One of the best things about this place was the bath room. Theo had lucked out when he found this place, having a separate shower and bathtub was a treat. While Liam was able to soak in the tub, Theo could take a quick shower. 

Once he was clean he sat outside the bathtub, watching Liam’s peaceful expression. Liam’s shoulders were relaxed, his chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked so good like this, the afterglow leaving his body pleased. 

Theo grabbed the small pitcher Liam used to rinse his hair with and filled it, “Keep your eyes closed.” He instructed before pouring the water on Liam’s hair to soak it before applying the coconut scented shampoo. Theo massaged the soap into his scalp and rinsed it clean before following up with conditioner. 

Getting Liam to leave the bath was always a struggle. Theo found that once the man got comfortable, he didn’t want to get out. Liam did finally give into Theo’s prodding and got out, letting himself get wrapped in a towel by Theo.

Leaving Liam alone to get dressed, he went to set up the living room so they could possibly watch another movie together. Theo tried to work himself up, tried to give himself the confidence to propose Liam. He was ready for this, he had been ready long before he asked Jenna for her permission. Before he even started looking for rings. 

When Liam finally joined him, they cuddled together on the couch. Liam found his spot on Theo, laying half on top of him and wrapping his arms around him. 

“You always do so much for me, you always have.” Liam said as he buried his face in Theo’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. 

This was another thing Theo loved, being together like this and basking in each other’s warmth while they held onto each other for comfort. It reminded Theo of how much he loved his little wolf and how much he appreciated getting to hold onto him whenever he wanted.

“I don’t think there’s anything I can ever do to make up for it.” 

Theo knew it was now or never, the night would be coming to an end soon and he had put it off for far too long.

“Well, there is one thing.” Theo whispered, massaging his fingers into Liam’s scalp. 

“Hmm?” 

“Marry me.” 

Liam sat up next to him, turning around quickly to look down at Theo on the couch. Theo wasn’t able to read his expression but Liam’s heartbeat and chemosignals gave him away. Theo could taste the bitter element of surprise on his tongue. 

Liam swallowed quickly, almost choking on the word “What?” 

Theo desperately wanted to press rewind on the night, to go back before he made the suggestion. To bask in the comfort and the warmth of just being cuddled together on the couch after a good day spent together. Why did he think this was a good idea? Of course Liam didn’t want this, he didn’t want to be engaged or married. Not to him. It was too soon. It was- 

“Theo?” Liam called, grabbing ahold of Theo’s shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry,” Theo rushed, looking away from Liam as quickly as he could. “I- I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Theo.” Liam said, gently. “Look at me.”

Theo took a deep breath before turning to look back at Liam. Once he met the other man’s eyes, the eyes that he loved to call home, he knew that he was wrong. Wrong in the sense of Liam not wanting him. Liam was looking at him with such love and adoration, Theo didn’t know what to do. 

“You really want to marry me?” Liam asked, a small smile blooming on his lips. 

“Yeah,” Theo sighed, dropping his shoulders and relaxing a little. “I really do.” 

Liam’s face lit up and he crawled into Theo’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck before smashing his lips onto Theo’s with such a hunger, such a burning passion that it left Theo feeling like the room was spinning. They broke apart when they desperately needed to catch their breaths, Theo held Liam as the man rested his forehead upon his shoulder.

“So what do you say? You haven’t answered.”

Liam smiled softly, tilting his head up to place another kiss to Theo’s lips, “Ask me again.”

He would have to do this the correct way. Right? 

Theo nudged Liam to stand up, getting up himself before he walked off to their bedroom. He felt Liam’s curious presence behind him, watching as he searched through his sock drawer for the object in mind. Once he found it, he turned around to face Liam.

Theo wasted no time getting down on one knee with the small box in hand. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Liam smiled and nodded his head, “Yes. Yes I will marry you.” He pulled Theo up to his feet, finding his lips once again. Theo couldn’t help but smile, cutting the kiss short. 

Theo took hold of Liam’s hand, holding the ring up for Liam to set his gaze on it while the silver shimmered proudly in the light. The ring looked simple at first but upon further inspection, you notice a slim trench around the middle – almost mirroring the McCall pack symbol – but that’s not what caused Liam’s eyes to glisten. The engraving on the inside is what brought tears to his eyes, happy as they may be.

_My Sun • My Moon • My Truth_

Sliding the ring onto his newly gained fiancé’s finger, Theo knew it was always meant to be this way. The two of them. Together as one, forever. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
